Protective eye wear is used to protect the wearer's eyes from projectiles and or other undesirable particulates in the surrounding area, for example, in an industrial setting or in a combat zone. In addition, protective eye wear may be worn during sports such as cycling, skiing, archery, or others. Various configurations of protective eye wear are known in the art, however, many conventional eye shields suffer from deficiencies. One or more problems of the art may be addressed by the present examples